The Sekaiju Walkthrough
The Sekaiju Walkthrough Sekaiju is a very large game even in its alpha state and it will grow to be exponentially larger in the future. Therefore, having a walkthrough can be quite useful. This page will include various basics you need to know to play the game, as well as information on the starters. The other sections of this Walkthrough will be listed at the bottom of this page. This walkthrough will give an overview on every island, along with its creatures. Starter Selection The very first thing you do in Sekaiju is select one of seven Starter Dragons. These grow to be fairly strong creatures. Do note that after choosing a starter, you cannot change your choice ''unless you reset, and it is impossible to get another starter! So if you sell your starter, intentionally or not, it is ''gone forever. Even if you don't plan on using your starter or wind up stopping using it, you should still keep it, as they are the only creatures in the game you cannot replace once sold. As said above, there are seven starter dragons, each with their own attributes. While they all look nearly identical at first, they grow to be quite different as they evolve. Additionally, they have pretty different types, stats and movesets, so keep this in mind when choosing them, as, once again, you cannot turn back once you select your starter for good. BabyPyroDragon and its evolutions is one of the fairly rare Pyro types, and is a rather solid starter choice, having a great Spirit stat, good Agility, and surprisingly decent bulk, although it is fairly lacking in melee bulk. Pyro is a rather useful type in the game too. Its moveset is pretty good as well, having a lot of high-damage moves, as well as multiple counters to foes that would otherwise easily beat it. BabyAquaDragon and its evolutions are bulky Aqua types, specializing in the Endurance aspect. However, you will encounter a lot of bulky Aqua types that also specialize in Endurance, so if you don't pick the Aqua starter, you're not really missing out on anything. However, it does have the niche of being a bulky Mythic type too, along with Lost coverage and a nice Spirit stat. Aqua is not a bad type, and it has a pretty good moveset, so it is not a bad choice. BabyFloraDragon's line is the bulkiest out of the starters, and it has a good Spirit stat to boot. However, Flora is a generally underwhelming type, and it has a crippling weakness to Frost type moves. It is also quite slow and weak physically. However, it is an excellent support creature, and its moveset is one of the best out of the starter dragons, and out of the Flora types in general, featuring great moves from both the offensive and utility sides. While the BabyShockDragon line is rather frail, it is the fastest starter and has a good Spirit stat to boot. Additionally, like the other starters, it has a very good moveset, being able to boost its Spirit stat and abuse deadly moves like BoltPulse along with its great Agility. However, do note that it struggles against most bosses. BabyToxicDragon and its evolutions are Strength attackers, making them good at dealing physical damage. They also are the second fastest starter. However, they are frail and their Spirit damage is underwhelming. While it has a pretty good moveset, having multiple poisoning moves as well as useful utility moves like WebHook and Impale, its moveset is also not as great as some of the other starters. However, BabyToxicDragon is one of the most popular starter choices nonetheless. BabyEarthDragon's line are tanky powerhouses. While it is the slowest starter, it boasts a great Guard stat, good bulk overall, a nice Strength stats and even a decent Spirit stat. Earth is also an excellent type offensively. However, it has a huge weakness to Frost types. Additionally, while its moveset is full of strong moves, it does not have much utility moves compared to the other starters. Finally, the BabyFrostDragon line is a mixed attacker, having great attack stats for both Strength and Spirit, along with high Agility. However, it has the lowest defenses out of the starters. However, it is one of the best starter choices, as it is one of your only two Frost type options for a large portion of the current game, and has a very good moveset too, with nukes like Snowstorm and some utility moves like IcyHot. Frost, while a poor defensive type, is very strong offensively. Overall, all starters have advantages and disadvantages. After choosing a starter, morph as it in the Morph menu and get ready to play the game for real! Basics Attacking Being able to use moves is one of the first things you need to learn, with fighting being an essential part of the game. Fortunately, it is very simple to attack; simply click an attack or select it with the hotkeys, and if you can use that attack, the creature will use it. You will likely notice not all attacks will work. This is because some attacks are only unlocked at certain levels. However, by looking in Move Select, you can see all of the moves your creature can use, in unlocking order. Right click a move to see its description, and left click it to put it in one of your moveslots, assuming it is not in a moveslot; you cannot have two or more of the same move in your moveset. Getting creatures Sekaiju is all about collecting creatures, so you'll want to know how to get creatures quickly. Nearly all creatures are obtained in one of two ways, and both methods are simply, fortunately. Firstly, each time you knock out a creature, you have a chance to get its first stage. This chance varies on the amount of stages a creature has; a creature that evolves more times is more likely to drop every time you defeat it. However, a creature that evolves less times will drop less often. Boss drops only have a 2% chance to drop per boss KO, in fact. Secondly, you can simply buy them from shops using Moolah you get from knocking out enemies. Most creatures collected this way will be obtained at a specific level. Types Every creature comes with one or two types, that affect its weaknesses, resistances and moveset. Each move also has a type, and using moves that are the same type as your creature will deal more damage than using moves of different types. One can check type effectiveness by the color of the damage done; redder colors mean the attack was super effective, while bluer colors mean the attack wasn't very effective. Grey colors mean the attack was next to ineffective. Fully evolved creature get a Coverage type, which allows them to deal damage using a type that is not one of their main types. However, they don't get the "same type attack bonus" main types get and do not affect the creature's defensive types. For example, while BoneChiller has Frost coverage, it is not a Frost type, and therefore does not get boosted Frost damage, and is not weak to Pyro. Stats Creatures have a total of six "basic" stats and three "resource" stats, for a total of nine stats. Fortunately, these are fairly simple to understand for the most part: Vitality is the amount of Health Points your creature has. Agility affects your creature's walking speed. Strength is used for "physical" attacks, while Spirit is used for "magical" attacks. Guard is "physical defense", while Endurance is "magical defense". Resource stats are a bit more complex; these are used by moves, but restore over time. However, if a resource stat bar is too low, moves used from that resource stat will fail. Stamina is generally used for physical attacks, while Mana is generally used for magical attacks. Energy is a bit different; it is not only used for most support moves, but is also used when you Sprint, which is done by pressing Shift. Sprinting is very useful when you want to get around an island quickly. Evolving Evolving is quite hard and complex compared to most of the game, but it is very useful when you want to get stronger creatures. To evolve a creature, first, you need to check what it needs to evolve, which includes not only a specific level (although you can also evolve if you are above that level, of course), but also a specific amount of money and materials. To do so, go to the Edit menu and click on the creature you want to evolve. Select the evolution option, and you will see what you need to evolve. To get EvoMaterials, go to the Store menu and go to the Items tab, then buy the items you need to evolve from there. Once you can evolve, you will not evolve automatically evolve; you need to do it manually from the evolving menu. Some creatures require fusion to evolve; a guide for fusion will be included later in the walkthrough. Do note that evolving has drawbacks; when you evolve, you will lose some levels. You can calculate the level you will be at after evolving with this formula: (Current level) - (Evolution level / 2.25). As levelling up is a pain in later levels, most players find it better to simply use single stages or boss drops, which don't have to go through the hassle of evolving. Guides Island Guides While you do not have to proceed in the order shown here, this is a generally recommanded order for island progression. 1. /Main/ 2. Cyberlith and Oilbound 3. Koto and Spectralunar 4. Autunest and Rubidus 5. Permafrost 6. Forseth 7. Mountaglace See the PvP Strategies guide for information on Spire Fields. Other Guides /Menu Shop Creatures/ Fusion Evolution /Grinding Strategies/ Shinies /PvP Strategies/